


Jealousy

by paulmcfartney



Series: McLennon Drabbles [3]
Category: McLennon - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: Beatles Slash, M/M, McLennon, Non-Penetrative Sex, also, and walk away, gonna just slap this one down here boys, paul is really fuckin jealous, the cavern club, they just sorta wank off together pretty much, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmcfartney/pseuds/paulmcfartney
Summary: req: "Could ya do.. paul getting jealous over john with a girl or boy"





	Jealousy

It was disgusting to watch, but Paul just couldn’t break his burning gaze from the sight. Watching John shamelessly flirt with that dark-haired bird was excruciating, like someone had driven a knife through his chest and twisted it around. What they had between them wasn’t a full on relationship, but they definitely weren’t just friends. Paul’s mind flashed to the several times they’d been together; his thin lips working relentlessly against the curve of his neck, their thighs slapping together deliciously when John thrusted deep inside of him, the tiny groans of pleasure that left his mouth with every movement.

Paul sipped on his beer, blood roaring in his ears and heart pounding. John’s hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat, having just finished their set for the night. Paul wondered why on earth John was giving all his attention to this bird, who wasn’t even all that impressive, when he had someone just across the crowded basement that would always be there to take care of him through thick and thin. He hoped that his eyes would eventually pierce through his skin, and pull him across the room to him so that he could force his tongue down his stupid fucking throat.

After realizing that the scenario he had in his head wasn’t physically possible, Paul had had just about enough. The last straw had been drawn when John began to trace a seemingly innocent finger up and down the girl’s bare arm, earning a giggle from her crooked mouth as she leaned even more into his leather jacket.

Rising angrily to his feet, Paul completely forgot about his unfinished beer and nearly stomped over to the bar where the pair was sitting, his brow creased in disapproval. John jumped when the man slapped a hand to his shoulder, yanking him out of his seat and dragging through the dancing bodies and up the stairs into the cool night. Paul could hear him exclaiming profanities behind him, but frankly, he couldn’t care less. He was dead set on giving John a piece of his mind whether he liked it or not.

Paul pulled the man roughly into the alleyway down the street from The Cavern, nearly shoving him against the brick wall with a mangled cry. Both hands placed on either side of his angered face, the man leaned into John to claim his mouth roughly, biting relentlessly on his thin lower lip before their tongues twisted together. Paul tugged at John’s damp hair, pulling him closer so that their teeth clacked together.

The younger man felt his crotch tighten as he shoved a knee between John’s legs, grinding up into his thigh as he moaned into his mouth wantonly. Paul grinned against his chapped lips when he felt John harden against him and thrust up into his own body, groaning in response to Paul’s surprising harshness.

They continued on like that for a while, mouths ghosting over the other’s cheek and grunting into the cold, damp skin there. When John’s hands drifted down to undo his own pants, Paul took the short opportunity to do the same, shoving his briefs down to free his leaking erection into the cool air around them. He found John’s dick and took them both into his hand at the same time, squeezing them in his warm palm.

They groaned into each other’s mouth when Paul began to move his tight hand up and down their lengths in a languid motion. Both men were already so far done, and it seemed like they were seemingly on the edge only after two minutes of Paul’s working palm. In a flurry of whimpers and and cries, John came first, thrusting wildly against the other man’s dick with a weak sob, and his forehead fell to rest against Paul’s shuddering frame.

The younger man came soon after with a raspy whimper, their release mixing together on Paul’s stilling hand. Their gasps were synchronized as their heartbeats gradually returned to normal, leaning against each other for support, as they both felt as if their ones could give out at any given moment. Paul was the first to move and tuck his now soft dick back into his trousers, mouthing at John’s neck when he eventually did the same.

Leaning into another rough kiss, Paul’s dirtied hands rose to clutch at the lapels of the man’s leather jacket, nipping at his wet lips out of the unrelenting jealousy that still tugged at his mind. They separated and Paul averted his gaze downwards, almost ashamed of the intensity of his feelings toward the man still pressed against the wall. John noticed his obvious indifference and brought a surprisingly gentle hand up to cup his face, raising his eyes so that they locked together in a heated gaze.

“Jesus Christ Paulie, if you want me that badly, I’m only an ask away.” John grinned, ruffling his hair and pulling him in for a sweet kiss, his angular nose bumping into Paul’s rounded cheek. Paul couldn’t help but smile into his lips, the jealousy seeming to melt away more and more with each time John licked leisurely into his mouth.

Paul broke the kiss and pressed his sweat-coated forehead to John’s, their eyes locking momentarily before he spoke. “I want you as my own. No one else’s,” he muttered steadily, his eyes intense and dark. With another drawn out kiss, they were pressed fully up against each other in passion once more. A smooth whimper floated from Paul’s swollen lips at the feeling of John’s fingers combing through his hair. He felt John chuckle against his mouth and broke away from him, holding him close.

“Fuck, I need to make you jealous more often.“


End file.
